


The Clave Knew

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angel!Simon, BLAH!, But is wrong, I hope this works., Imbecilely Short, M/M, Protective Team Angel Simon!, The Clave are really lazy, There should be a 'this is short' Warning., They only use ONE member for everything., When 'the boss' finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Stupid Short (*angry noise*) about how the Clave (just Maryse, really) learning about Simon.I wanted to write more but I couldn't. More action in the next piece, I promise!!!





	

"The Clave is ready for you," a random Shadowhunter tells the group. He eyes Simon curiously as he walks away. 

"Okay, that's weird," Simon comments under his breath to Clary, who nods her agreement. Sebastian makes his polite excuses and leaves the group.

The six friends walk into the almost haunting room and Izzy approaches her mother first.

"We have reason to believe that Valentine is traveling by boat around the city," the female Shadowhunter explains. When her mother keeps staring at Simon she frowns and glances over to her friend. "Mother?"

Maryse Lightwood coolly nods her head and the doors are blocked by other Shadowhunters. 

"What's going on?" Clary asked, worriedly looking at the others who have their weapons drawn on them.

"I hope this isn't about us getting together," Magnus whispers to Alec.

"First," Maryse stands and glares down at her son. "You start relations with a half demon. Then," she glares at the group as a whole. "You find yourself a full fledged demon to play around and expose yourself with!"

"What?" both younger Lightwoods stare at their mother in shock.

Clary steps a little closer to the woman, "What are you talking about?"

"We have a division that monitors the Mundane networks," Maryse looks down at the group as Isabelle retreats from her spot at her mother's side. "There was a video posted of an 'angel' rescuing Jace at the warlock's apartment. Which is impossible, because the angel looked like your vampire friend."

"So he must be a demon?" Jace clarified with a mock tone. At the same time Simon hisses to Alec, "You guys have a secret spy network too?"

The woman grimaces at the blonde Shadowhunter, "I expected more from you, Jace. There hasn't been an angel on the earth since the Angel Raziel. Are you trying to tell me that this Mundane who has been turned is now an angel?"

"So much for keeping it a secret," Magnus mumbles rocking on his heels as he looks the 'muscle' over. "Do you guys want me to make an extravagant escape?"

"We're not running away from this," Clary tells the warlock firmly. She turns worried eyes to her best friend. "Simon?

The angel sighs, "Yeah, you're right. Since the cat's out of the bag, but in a misunderstood sort of way, then we might as well set the record straight."

"I'm assuming this demon's presence has to do with your efforts to find Valentine," Maryse speaks up again, breaking up the group's conversation. "But we do NOT associate ourselves with their kind."

"Their kind?" Alec nearly growls, Magnus smirks at him in admiration.

"Simon is NOT a demon," Clary takes enough steps to stand in between the group and the Clave member. "He is exactly what he looked like in that video."

The woman turns calculated eyes to her the red-head, "That is impossible."

Clary turns to her best friend and smiles at him. Jace pats him reassuringly on the back and the teen takes a deep breath as he steps away from them.

The Shadowhunters tense, but Simon merely closes his eyes, takes one more deep breath....and his wings come out.

When he opens his eyes, Maryse doesn't look impressed.

"A demon has many faces," the Clave member remarks with an arched brow. "They do their tricks to play with the minds of others. That's all this is."

"Mother!" Isabelle stares at the woman.

"He isn't a demon!" Jace assures the unsure Shadowhunters surrounding them. The group of friends surround the angel.

"Whatever he ends up being, he will no longer be allowed to roam free," Maryse nods to the still hesitant Shadowhunters. "He already caused your judgement to falter and bring about a blood bath at Hotel DuMort. Or, did you assume we didn't know about that either?"

As the guards slowly start to approach the group, Magnus's hands raise with summoned magic. "I'm still good for making a dramatic escape."

"If we run away now, they'll just continue to think Simon is something he isn't," Clary counters, pointing her Seraph at one of the approaching people.

"Maybe it would be best if I just sat in a cell for a few hours while you guys clear this up?" Simon suggests with a frown.

"No way," Jace immediately shoots that idea down.

"It's not like they're trying to kill me."

"I don't care, it's not happening."

"You don't deserve to be locked up," Izzy agrees, lowering her whip in preparation to fight.

"Are you really going to fight against your own over some Downworlder?" Maryse scolds her children. "Put down your weapons and step away from him at once!"

"You've got this all wrong!" Clary tries to get through to the woman but she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Maybe Feathers can do a little angelic trick to convince the grumpy people?" Magnus suggests as he flicks a few colorful flames at the people almost on top of them.

"This is ridiculous!" Simon pushes his way out from the safety of the center of the group, much to the protest of the others (even Magnus).

"I will not allow you guys to fight each other over something so stupid!" Simon tells them, wings spreading out with his frustration.

"So the demon confesses!" Maryse points out regally.

"I am NOT a demon!" Simon's voice booms, shaking the room. He claps his hands over his mouth and winces. "Sry!" He removes his hands. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't meant to do that."

As the angel moves his arms around with his apology, his sleeve rides up and the golden wrist cuff catches the light.

"Simon!" Clary rushes to her best friend's side, grabbing his wrist. "The cuff!

"Oh! Right," Simon clumsily tries to remove it for a few seconds, before Clary smacks his hands away and does it herself. 

The second the thing is off, the air in the room changes.

 

"By the angel," Maryse stumbles back a step as the surrounding Shadowhunters stare at Simon. "How is this possible?"

"I'm not sure about that myself," Simon relaxes as the others lower their weapons. "I, uh, just figured it out myself really."

 

Maryse finally turns her stunned eyes away from the angel to her children. Her tone is hard when she asks, "How long have you known that there was an angel amongst us?"

The teens are caught a little off guard by the woman's sudden change of heart.

"Isabelle Lightwood," the woman addresses her child harshly as she narrows her focus to one person. "I repeat, how long have you and the others known about the angel?"

"Only a few days," Izzy answers quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" her mother motions to the other Shadowhunters to retreat.

"Because we didn't know how it would affect you," Alec answers, lowering his bow as he does so. "We wanted to keep the Clave's focus on finding and stopping Valentine. The fact that Simon is an angel shouldn't affect anything."

"Of course it affects things!" Maryse snaps at her son. "Angels are to be respected and protected. They're not your friends to run around with!"

"Wait a minute," Simon speaks up with a raised hand. "Don't I have a word in this?"

"Of course," Mrs. Lightwood lowers her head in respect, the others in the room follow in her example. "My deepest apologies for my previous attitude. I was only trying to protect my own."

"No, wait, that," Simon motions to the woman. "That is exactly what we DIDN'T want to happen. I'm nothing special. You guys are part angel too, so it's no big deal."

"It is a 'big deal'," Maryse frowns. "And my inability to recognize your true self is an unforgivable misstep."

"No! No, I'm sorry," Simon shakes his head. "You were just being all, super soldier mama bear, which is fine! But -and I don't want to be rude, really I don't- we don't have time for this. All we want to do is to stop Valentine. I don't even remember what kind of angel I am, like my 'angel name' or whatever. Are there different kinds? Not the point, all I know is: I am me. Just Simon."

"Thank you for your understanding." Maryse bows again, getting a slight eye roll from the angel. "If your wish us to follow this lead on the Circle member, then so be it," she looks to her daughter, "You said something about Valentine being on a boat?"

 

They explain what the warlock Tio said and the situation that lead up to Jace's rescue. Maryse listens with raptured interest. Halfway through the telling, Simon pulls his wings back in and puts the cuff back on. The stares he keeps getting from his would-be wardens is making him uncomfortable.

 

"I shall make sure our best trackers are informed of this new information," Maryse looks to one of the other Shadowhunters, who nods and leaves the room immediately.

"And I shall also put a protection detail on you," she continues, looking to Simon and stopping the easy feeling that had returned to the group of friends.

"Uhm, thanks? But I'm good," Simon smiles, walking back towards the doors that are no longer blocked. Magnus makes a face and strides over to their exit to get out first. 

"You need to be protected," Maryse lightly argues, worry leaking through her usually commanding tone. "Not that I mean disrespect, of course."

"No disrespect at all," the angel assures her with a little laugh. "And I've already got the best Shadowhunters in the world at me side. So...I'm good."

"But-!" the woman protests, but her audience is already on the other side of the doors and waving at her.

"See you later, Mrs. Lightwood!" Simon calls to her as they walk away at a somewhat hurried step. 

Isabelle lags behind long enough to smiles at her mother, "He's in good hands. Don't worry."

The younger Lightwood is gone before her elder can nod in stunned acceptance.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
